21 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:55 Savannah odc.26 (Savannah ep.26); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Nada - pustynna dziewczyna (A Growing Dream) kraj prod.Japonia (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Domisie - Kolekcje duże i małe; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - ZOO Goofiego, odc. 26 (Goofy’s Petting ZOO, ep. 26); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajki rosyjskie - Skarb jeżyka, odc. 12 (Tri mieszka chitrostiej); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Teleranek - magazyn - txt str 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zaklęty Łabędź (The Swan Princess); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Latający Rumak (Flying horse) - txt str 777 kraj prod.Turcja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 37; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 D'Artagnan i trzej muszkieterowie, cz. 1 (D'Artagnan et les trois mousquetaires, 1 partie) - txt str 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Pierre Aknine; wyk.:Vincent Elbaz, Emanuelle Beart, Tcheky Karyo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik z życia niedźwiedzi 2/3 (Big Bear Diary) - txt str 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 29. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str 777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 5; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 45; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Dryblas, odc. 15 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str 777; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 3 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 3) - txt str 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Uczta kinomana - Czekając na wyrok (Monster's Ball); dramat kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); reż.:Marc Forster; wyk.:Halle Berry, Billy Bob Thorton; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Zmory; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Piotr Łysak, Tomasz Hudziec, Bronisław Pawlik, Teresa Marczewska, Hanna Skarżanka, Maria Chwalibóg, Janusz Michałowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 3/32 - Hiobowe wieści; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 971 Kobietom trzeba ustąpić; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 972 Jak się starać o miłość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 37; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 600; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 138 - txt str 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Doktorologia stosowana - Okulistyka (Doctorology. Opthalmology) - txt str 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludożercy - txt str 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Zwierzęta na wojennej ścieżce (Animals Behaving Worse) - txt str 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kosmiczne jaja (Spaceballs) - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Mel Brooks; wyk.:Mel Brooks, Rick Moranis, Bill Pullman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1555 - txt str 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 973 Co by było gdyby?; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - 15 urodziny Szansy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 338 Klasowe spotkanie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 26 (Ugly Betty s. 2 Betty’s Wait Problem); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (18); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 3 Przydział - txt str 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów (The Whole Nine Yards) - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000); reż.:Jonathan Lynn; wyk.:Matthew Perry, Bruce Willis, Rosanna Arquette, Michael Clarke Duncan, Natasha Henstridge; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 23:30 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 VI Festiwal Sacrum - Profanum (Kraków 2008); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Dolina Kreatywna - (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:45 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - wstęp do operetki "Cygańska miłość"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Złota Dwunastka Operetek i Musicali - Cygańska miłość (Zigeunerliebe) kraj prod.Niemcy (1972); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Czerwony Krzyż, historia Henri Dunanta (Henry Dunant: Du rouge sur la croix); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:44 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:59 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:44 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Skarb na łące; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Tajemnicze Chiny - Wyrafinowana piękność (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:48 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:12 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:44 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:59 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Zamzślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych 08:00 Koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:02 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:44 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 W poszukiwaniu drogi 17:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Skarb na łące; STEREO 17:31 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Hat-trick 22:15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:50 Dzieci z Darfuru (Children of Darfur); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Tajemnicze Chiny - Wyrafinowana piękność (China - the enigma); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:48 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:12 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:38 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 13, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 6:45 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy, Kanada 2006 7:15 Power Rangers Mystic Force - odc. 21, serial animowany 7:45 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:45 Czterej pancerni i pies - 'Rudy', miód i krzyże/Most Polska 1966 13:00 Spadaj na ziemię - komedia obyczajowa, USA, Niemcy, Kanada, Australia 2001 15:15 Wielka wygrana - Graczykowie - komedia, Polska 1999 16:45 Strzał w 10 - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Właściwa żona - odc. 292, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Skazany na śmierć - odc. 47, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 114, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 27, USA 2006-2007 23:05 Incognito - thriller, USA 1997 1:15 Sport - retransmisje - magazyn sportowy 3:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Niania - Czas na zmiany - odc. 93, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 15, Polska 2008 12:45 Porachunki z tatą - komedia, USA 1994 14:55 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:15 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 16, Polska 2008 23:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 15, USA 1999 0:20 Wyspa doktora Moreau - horror, USA 1996 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.15 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.35 Cruzer Sport ex 06.00 Bibi Blocksberg i tajemnica niebieskiej sowy - film familijny, Niemcy 2004 08.25 Nieposkromiona Australia (10) - cykl dok., Francja 1999 09.00 Mali bohaterowie 3 - film familijny, Kanada/USA 2002 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozr. 14.00 Bogaci u przegrani (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 14.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 15.00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz Feyenoord Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam 17.00 Kłamczuch - program rozr. 18.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup 22.00 Włatcy móch (54) - serial 22.30 J&J, czyli Jola i Jarek 23.30 Ekspert - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1995 01.30 Bogaci i przegrani (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 02.00 Zakochane gwiazdy (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA 02.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.05 Band du Lac - koncert 04.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 04.25 VIP - magazyn 04.50 TV Market 05.05 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Święta, festiwale i karnawały 07:30 Flintstonowie 08:00 Niedzielnik 09:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy odc.: 29 10:00 Obieżyświat odc.: 3/13 11:00 Wielkie tajemnice odc.: 3 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High 13:00 B.A.R.Z. 13:30 Dinotopia odc.: 3 15:30 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 16:00 Nie-dzielny kierowca 17:00 Co masz do stracenia? 18:00 Niesamowite historie odc.: 3 18:30 Flintstonowie 19:00 Ale numer! 20:00 Po wstrząsie 22:00 Grzech śmiertelny 00:00 Publicystyka polityczna 01:00 Star Trek odc.: 76 02:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe odc.: 3 02:30 Miód i szarańcza 03:00 Wolność Słowa 03:30 Żebro Adama 04:00 Papież we Francji (Paryż - Lourdes) 04:30 Portret trumienny 05:00 Wolność Słowa 05:30 Miód i szarańcza 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1502; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1503; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1504; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1505; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1506; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 581; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - odc. 2 Marchewkowe pola; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (37); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 952* - Pokuta sklepowej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jana Kantego w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:10 Dom - odc. 2 Zapomnij o mnie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Czas Concordii; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Kiszone ogórki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (38); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (bis 1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc.97 - Noddy i kręgielki (Noddy and the Skittles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 11/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Graj Piękny Cyganie - XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2008 (bis 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Szkoda gadać - odc. 37; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czas dla kibica - Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Złomrex Częstochowa - Unia Leszno; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc.97 - Noddy i kręgielki (Noddy and the Skittles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 11/12; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 952* - Pokuta sklepowej; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 2 Zapomnij o mnie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Kiszone ogórki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Czas Concordii; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Bronisław Malinowski - biografia w wydaniu polskim i angielskim; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Ucieczka odc 5/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Skok odc 6/7; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Maciej Niesiołowski. Z batutą i z humorem; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Sexi Lola automatic; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Zawód: reżyser - Bracia Quay; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z operą - Don Giovanni (Don Giovanni); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Eugeniusz Bodo - za winy niepopełnione; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wawele - Zostań z nami melodio; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Teatr Telewizji - Ciotka Karola; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Lucjana Kydryńskiego cz.1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Niedziela z ... twórczością Lucjana Kydryńskiego cz.2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Brawa i brawka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Niedziela z ... twórczością Lucjana Kydryńskiego cz.3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Recital piosenek Jacquesa Brela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Niedziela z ... twórczością Lucjana Kydryńskiego cz. 4; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 27 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '90. Wspomnij mnie; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Studio TVP Kultura - Jan Bo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu - Jan Bo - Opole '92; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Wielcy kompozytorzy - Ludwig van Beethoven (L. van Beethoven); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Cowboy Bebop - odc. 23 - Umysłowe marzenie (Cowboy Bebop); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Studnia (The Well); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kino nocne - Tirana, rok zerowy (Tirana, annee zero); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Albania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Myśląc Ojczyzna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Myśląc Ojczyzna; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Człowiek leśny; dokument fabularyzowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Prawdziwy początek wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Cień radiostacji; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 37; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Siła bezsilnych - Zanim wybuchł sierpień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Tajne taśmy SB; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historia i dokument - Stefan Norblin; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Robert Ćwikliński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kontrowersje - Niewygodna Solidarność; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Świat i Solidarność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Zakręty dziejów - Era żywej fotografii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 U polskiej kolebki X Muzy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kulisy III RP - Zwycięstwo wyborcze AWS; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Polscy Żydzi - swoi czy obcy?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kultura Żydów; program dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - NZS - tak się zaczęło; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Zbierski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 2; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 8:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga - odc. 4, mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: złomrex włókniarz częstochowa - unia leszno 10:00 Sportowa debata - program publicystyczny 11:00 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 11:30 Kolarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Canberze - inny 12:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Pekao Open w Szczecinie - mecz finałowy 14:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: celtic glasgow - aalborg bk 15:35 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 15:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: steaua bukareszt - bayern monachium 17:35 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska Liga Koszykówki Kobiet - studio 18:45 Koszykówka kobiet - Polska Liga Koszykówki Kobiet - mecz: energa toruń - ccc polkowice 20:35 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 21:30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - mecz 1. rundy: tottenham hotspur - wisła kraków 00:15 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 00:40 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 06:10 Ranczo - odc. 31 - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Jeździectwo. WKKW - skoki i przejazd finałowy (Jeździectwo. WKKW - skoki i przejazd finałowy) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 08:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pekin 2008 HD - Boks (finały) (Boks (finały)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 13:10 Liga Mistrzów - Marseille - Liverpool- I połowa (Marseille - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 14:00 Liga Mistrzów - Marseille - Liverpool- II połowa (Marseille - Liverpool) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 14:55 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 6/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ranczo - odc. 33 - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Ranczo - odc. 34 - Odsiecz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Lekkoatletyka (Lekkoatletyka (sesja 2)) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 19:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic - AaB- I połowa (Celtic - AaB) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 20:50 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic - AaB- II połowa (Celtic - AaB) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 21:45 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku